(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin composition for coating a plastic glazing that may provide substantially improved scratch resistance and weather resistance and satisfactory compatibility with polycarbonate glass, and a plastic glazing coated with the same.
In addition, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing the plastic glazing using the resin composition.
(b) Background Art
The vehicle industry has faced a cutthroat competition. Accordingly, each vehicle manufacturer has concentrated on research into securing competitiveness through reducing weight of vehicles, differentiated designs of vehicles, production cost reduction, and the like.
Among those endeavors, a method of applying transparent plastic, instead of glass has been used to glazing components of vehicles. Glass is difficult to be handled due to the weight thereof and does not have an impact resistant. In addition, since glass has low tensile strength, resistance thereof to bending moment is low, thereby being easily broken. Although a tempered glass has been made, it is still difficult to realize weight-reduction of such tempered glass.
Accordingly, research has been actively conducted to use an engineering plastic such as polycarbonate, which has improved strength and high light transmissivity, particularly as being used in glazing of vehicles. In particular, the polycarbonate provides many advantages such as weight reduction, a fuel efficiency increase, and various designs available according to shape modification.
For example, Korean Patent No. 10-1352534 has disclosed a technology of injection-compression-molding a transparent plastic substrate composed of polycarbonate resin and using the same as plastic for automobile glass.
However, since a surface of plastic resin such as polycarbonate may easily crack or be scratched or cracked, surface-treated may be required to compensate for durability such as weather resistance, and scratch resistance.
In addition, Korean Patent No. 10-0738462 has reported a polycarbonate resin surface treatment technology, wherein the resin surface is coated with a polymethylmethacrylate film and a scratch-resistant film.
However, such a method of repeating coating (spreading) and drying may not be suitable for mass production due to complex process conditions and steps thereof. In addition, working time of the method may be extended, and thus, a cost from components may increase.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.